Talk:Macchi Gazlitah
i loathe this NPC. The AH will suffer her wrath. --Littledarc 22:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I am with you there Darc. The markets on several items and ingredients have crashed, totally ruins any real profit us chefs will have been able to make. Marinara pizza prices slashed in half as a result, overstock of Bison steaks and Cream Puffs aren't even worth making right now (price of Vanilla is high as there's only one source of it, with lots of puffs on sale too). Makes me wonder if any thought at all was included in adding this NPC. -- Orubicon 23:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::man what are they thinking? they left the npc there and it now just sells milk and cheese (even after the event was over).--Littledarc 05:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I don't understand it either. It's almost as if they want us to stop making any profit on certain items. What do we have left in cooking? Sushi? No, RMT pretty much control that. Muffins are so suceptible to idiots who undercut them (1.5-2k a stack!?) they are not worth it. Same thing with Pies. Kabobs are decent, but also undercut. A few meat dishes sell rarely. That's all people buy, so there's no use being "adventurous" and trying to make anything else. I just tire of SE trying to systematically stop everyone making money. We got our craft to 100 (and above), for what? -- Orubicon 17:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) : If you look at FFXIAH, you'll see people complaining about RMT and "idiots who undercut" on almost every single profit item that exists in every craft. I'm not saying they're wrong, but I have only got cooking to 62 and I make a very decent income from it, despite any RMT/idiots. If you have any craft to 100+, you can craft every single recipe there is for that craft, most of them at a decent HQ rate, and one NPC selling cheese should not be enough to stop you making money! I realize it's annoying when you have a good racket going and something disrupts it but oy, let's keep things in perspective here. NanaaMihgo 20:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) The problem is, making every single recipe there is is a waste of time as people seem to be stuck on a few meat dishes, sushi and pies. Little else sells. Case in point is Boiled Cockatrice, which is an awesome food for mid-level meleé jobs but no-one buys it. I've tried doing this and some other foods but chances are it'll get returned to you because it just won't sell. It's partly mis-education on peoples' behalf; they believe mithkabobs are good Lv.10-75, when in fact picking food for your level range can make a big difference. Square-Enix even published an article informing people they should do this on the Tribune (The Wondrous World of Cooking). As well as that, people are lazy and will just keep buying the same food, not trying anything else as what they have is "okay". So yes, it is frustrating. But Square-Enix nixing two of the profit synths that actually do sell makes it even worse. I hope you understand where we are coming from now. -- Orubicon 09:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : Believe me, I would have killed to see some Boiled Cockatrice on the AH when I was trying to get my BCNM Leaping Boots. ; ; : Anyway, I do see your point; there are only a handful of extremely popular food items and I agree that this is a drag. My own point wasn't that you should necessarily be making everything else (although IS certainly a profit to be made on slower items--Crimson Jelly sells once a day but will make you almost 10k for NQ on my server), but that at 100 you can HQ the lower-tier items so often that it doesn't matter that you can't omgwtfpwn with profits from a single item. Cooking, to me, is about very small profits very reliably. I'm perfectly happy to make 500k per synth on an item that will reliably sell out as fast as I can stock it; to me, this is better than the roller coaster of other crafts where NQ often loses you thousands of gil. At your level, you can do this much more easily than I can on items like meat and fish kabobs or BST jugs where you can get extra items as well as a better product out of HQing. Given the insane number of synths involved in making the new pizza, having SE offer the cheese pre-made at a small cost is, to me, an attractive trade off of time for gil. The amount of gil you may lose in the AH price due to greater availability is offset by the amount of time you now have to be making other profit items, or farming, or whatever, instead of synthing the cheese. If making tiny profits very reliably doesn't appeal to you, hey, there's always Red Curry. Or Goldsmithing... :o : I suppose partly this could just be server economy differences. On Shiva, cooking is still a fine way to make a (modest) living.--NanaaMihgo 23:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Restocking Transcript of GM call here: http://uploads.omega.org.uk/GM_CAll.jpg I can confirm that this NPC does expand her stock. I was skeptical but after checking every day since new year's she finally was offering more items today. I was unable to take a screen shot but I wrote down the items and prices and have added them to the main page. She also changes her greeting much like the other little mithra market girl in Ru'lude Gardens. NanaaMihgo 12:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know about anyone else but here are my results: 2 Stacks or milk unlocked tier 2 items almost 100k spent and still no tier 3 items... Buyer beware! Digimancer 23:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I just tried and she need 3 stack of milk to unlock tier2. --Timfung 22:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I just bought 100 stacks of the milk...still no T3 items. Lombas -- Ragnarok 9/11/09 for me 17 cheese or 10200 gil of cheese unlocks T2 alsp 34 milk or 10200 gil of milk unlocks t2 --Leane 02:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The "decrease" in stock is indeed just a few hours. After triggering T3 from T2, less than 8 game days later, it reset to T1. I have yet to be there for a pre-JP midnight to post-JP midnight session to verify for myself if JP midnight even does anything. Also, once you see the NPC's comment, you need to exit the dialogue, and start the purchase dialogue over, or you keep buying the old stock at old prices. --Mday 07:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just sharing my experience today... I bought over 1million gil of her stock and she never went from t2 to t3 items, so eff her, I'm not buying any more! --Talila 01:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I too bought over 1 million gil of stock and never got t3, what a rip off!!!--Zigos (talk) 16:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Moldtech is angry Spent 1.5m on her goods to unlock 3rd tier of wares and she never offered them, no jp midnight, no couple of hours of not buying, I hate this worthless npc (Moldtech-Fenrir) Sairth, Bahamut Server So, here's some weirdness: bought about 10 wormy broths, then walked away from the game for a while. Come back, and she's selling the T-2 list. Seems like the amount needed to be bought has been severely deminished...?